Kensy and the Truth
by Puzzle
Summary: Version of Essence 1- Detention and Hair Dye, by glitter.. You do not have too read that one first.. just a fun story..please R/R


I was sitting on my bed, thinking of what I just heard. It was amazing, shocking, but was it true. I have known Cho to be a fibber once she told me that my friend was moving to France, she lead me on for a month. How I hated her for that, but it was easy to forget, hey it was only a joke, which was not very funny. I guess I'm way too gullible. I should not believe anything I hear. 

But when she told me this she looked serious….. My best friend is a witch. I think. Cho has always been very honest with me about important things, well at least I thought she was and this is very important indeed. Maybe every thing she says is a lie. I had very interesting conversation with her: 

It was right after lunch that I was launched at full speed over to the tire swing. I mean full speed because Cho has always been at least a half of a foot taller then me and always use my shortness against me. I have always loved the tire swing because I could spin for hours without getting sick. Except, I usually laid flat on the ground after Cho's pushing. She was obviously trying to make sure I did not move when she talked to me. For once it was a good idea. Cho usually doesn't have good ideas. To tell you the truth, it is very hard to listen when her voice keeps coming in all different directions. 

"I wanted to tell you something, You know how the last 4 school years, I went away ." Yes, and I hate her for that, she left one year. Leaving Maltida (another friend, we never agree on anything) and I to and I blow up the school, It was a close call.

"I tell you I'm on an exchange program." 

'Well see." (no I can't see I'm spinning around at fast speed without my glasses I can't wear my glasses on the tire swing because they usually go flying).

"That is a lie," by now my ears had just perked up. She said the last thing so fast I almost did not hear it. But it was clear enough; "I'm a witch."

From that news, I flung off the tire swing and landed right next to the pole. It hurt but I was too surprised to notice. I answered in a very loud tone, actually I screamed, "What!"

"Are you okay," she sounded like she was trying to drop the subject, it must have been on her back for a long time. I was not through, but the bell saved her. She ran off. I hurt all over, I just realized my head had hit the pole, Oh!! See if I didn't believe in magic this would have been a joke. But I believe in magic so I wasn't so sure. It could be true, she did have weird friends like, Matt, Erin, Hannah, and Becky (well Becky isn't really her friend)… My head was spinning but I knew I had to get going. Mrs. Sciulli had a fit when you were late, even though most of the time she was really nice. I really don't think she would be mad at me, she always seemed to like me. It sometimes got annoying. Don't ask. For all of you that have not figured it out – we are at summer school. 

I found out later that day from, Miss. Jessica Tracy, the most popular girl in school (***sticks tounge out***) that there was a boy in the girl's showers. I cracked up because I knew it was another Cho prank. I love Cho's pranks. She came up with the funniest ones. I thought she must think up the pranks at her exchange school and try them out here. Okay if she was a witch, what does she do during the time she claims to be at the exchange school. I read a lot of Fantasy, so probably she goes to WITCH school. Hear I go again, she is not a witch, but… okay about Cho's prank, If we weren't pulling pranks, she was by herself. I also hear Cho got another dentition. It wasn't a surprise. Actually she got at least one every week.

I'm now lying on my bed; I kick the surface of my bed and hear the front-end fall down, leaving me in a very uncomfortable position. I get up and kick my bed, now it was flat on the ground, it is so much work putting it back together when it breaks every day. I decided to just leave it alone. I jump back on and hear a creak. Just great!! My life couldn't get any worse. 

I hear a knock on the door, It was my annoying sister Blueberry. Don't ask. My parents got creative with her name. She spoke with a smile on her face " Mom says I get your new Harry Potter book." She quickly leaves. I moan, the last time I lent her a book, I got it back with spaghetti sauce all over it. 

I get up and sit on my window bench, my favorite place and see Izellah coming my way. (Cho's cat), our backyards touch, if you didn't know. Izellah climbed up my windowsill. I start petting her. She enjoys me more then Cho, because I think Cho rather Izellah is anywhere but near her, but also I think that is just a cover up. I know she loves cats. Mostly I do not like cats but I make exception for Izellah.

I HEAR AN EXPOLISION OF FIREWORKS COME FROM CHO'S HOUSE. She was trying to convince her mother of how she was perfectly normal. 

"It won't work Cho" I mumbled. And of course I was right. Always. You could never tell Maltida that, she always believes she is right, half the time she is but I won't admit that. I'm not going to let her think she is more right then she already is. Cho would probably be grounded for the next couple weeks, darn. She is probably feeling sorry for she right knows. Hey, after being that girl's friend for 5 years (or so) you learn a few things. I decide I had to forget Cho being a witch (maybe) and remember she was my best friend. I wrote to her:

Cho: 

Hi! How are you? Are you still alive? I heard about your prank at school. Exactly WHAT DID you do? I hear from Miss Jessica Tracy and her followers that a guy was in the showers. Is it true?

Kensy

I gave Izellah a good kick (see Cho do it all the time) and he was on his way. He looked at me with very sad eyes, but like I said I don't like cats so it didn't bother me. I sat on my bed starring at the ceiling. My eyes must have been playing tricks on me because the moment I looked up I saw my ceiling spinning at great speed. Blue, green, red, purple, it had stars, fireworks and more. Suddenly I was picked up and felt like I was on a tire swing. Around and Around. I was excited while also scared. I seemed to be sucked right through the ceiling. I landed in a room.

The room had an eerie feeling about it. I thought I recognized it. Probably not. . There was stool with a shabby hat sitting on it. I also saw a very colorful bird. It had wings of gold, red, and yellow. It sang the most beautiful song. I wonder what Kind a bird it was.

" A phoenix" I was so scared I turned around at fast speed. An old man was standing there. He was wearing a very long black robe. His glasses were half moons. He had sliver hair. For some weird reason, I wasn't scared, he seemed comforting. He started to talk again, " I'm Dumbledore the head master of Hogwarts, The school that Cho will be attending in the fall. She broke another rule telling you she was a witch. She must trust you. Yes, I'm a wizard and she is a witch. I want o show you something." He must have seen the concern in my face, because he quickly said. " When you get home it will be the same time as you have started. "

We walked over to a big screen. I could see Cho in a very long blue robe. She had the smile on her face I always see her have. She was carrying something. It was long, a broomstick. She went out on to a long field there were people in the stands cheering. She looked a bit nervous. Her hands were shaken she got up on her broom everybody looked very excited. It was intense; it was wild balls flying everywhere. Cho was following someone. I then heard Dumbledore's say, "This is Quditich, It is sort of like Muggle soccer, with a little football and basketball. Cho is a seeker and tries to caugth the Snitch, a little gold ball. There are 7 people per a team, 3 chasers, a keeper, two beaters, and seeker. " 

The person who Cho was following just caught something and the front half of the stands went wild. Cho looked very embarrassed but she seemed kind of like it had been a good game. I heard Dumbledore's voice again, " Unfortunately, Ravenclaw did not win this one, Cho's team. See there are four house here at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin. Cho always talkies about you to her friends here at Hogwarts. Just look." I didn't rely think Cho would talk about me to her friend acutely she probably makes fun of me.

The screen showed her eating with a bunch of other girls. She was saying something, I could make out the words, what I heard was "Kensy is my best Muggle friend She's real nice, practical, quiet—well, she is when any adults are around. We have, however, been known to 'accidentally' shoot the mean old gym teacher (who looks like a salted slug) in the back of the head with a suction-tipped arrow, put fake barf in the school soup, and put a whoopee cushion on the principal's seat during assemblies. Luckily for us, the principal likes her, so I'm not expelled. Yet." She started laughing. The rest joined in.

I turned to the old man. He said, " I think you have seen enough. I found my self-lying on my bed. It probably was a dream, but maybe not…

~~~~ Kensy never knew for sure if Cho was a witch. But she never brought it up. AT LEAST NOT YET. Cho must of thought she had forgot, but who could forgot if there best friend is a witch….

A/N, okay, I found out everybody is a critique and corrects all my mistake okay so you all know, I know my mistakes so please don't mention them again. I know ever body is going to comment about this one, so I'm just going to say it now, yes I know that she couldn't have owned the harry potter book or she would have know about Cho, so all you people, lay off…. 

I'm taking a break from Lily at Hogwarts, actually I haven't started, oops… 

You should now read Essence 1: Detion and hair Dye, by glitter. Very funny, and this story seems to make more sense after reading that one. This probably won't be a series but you never know. 

I don't own any of the characters, J.K. Rowllings owns must of the characters. Glitter owns some of the story line and Kensy; I have permission to use them. Thank you Glitter. Thank you for reading. Please R/R, nicely…. 


End file.
